shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Drake vs Barret: The Flame Rages On!
It was rather an interesting month for the Silver Wind Pirates. They recently recruited the Weapon Master Ninja Shadoukira, the Burning Spirit Youth Dan Ross, and the Gunslinging Merc Maverick. In the middle of a city, Barret was sitting on a bench, bored out of his mind. He would ocassionally check out a woman's butt, other then that, it was pretty boring for him. Barret: 'Man! I'm soooo bored! I can't believe that I have to collect the supplies. (Flashback!) ''All of the Silver Winds gathered in a huddle. They all looked to their captain, waiting for the game plan. 'Corey: '''Alright, this is how it's going down. Since we'll be here for a few days, we need supplies. ''Everyone groaned. Corey sighed and continued on. 'Corey: '''So, that means we'll have to draw straws, again. ''Everyone groaned again as Corey pulled out the straws. He then placed all the square pieces of paper into a box. Then all of the Silver Winds drew straws. after the process was done, Corey continued. 'Corey: '''Alright, Whoever's Color of straw gets called, has to get the supplies. ''Corey then reached into the box and drew the black square. Corey: Black! Barret looked at his straw, then he looked back at Corey, furious. 'Barret: '''Bullsh**! This was rigged. '''Corey: '''You know Barret, all you do is fight and get drunk. You never really do anything at all. '''Barret: '''Yeah right! '''Corey: '''Do you want to get kicked off the ship again? ''Barret crossed his arms in defeat. The drawings continued for quite a while. (End of Flashback) 'Barret: '''The thing was so rigged and everyone knew it. ''Meanwhile Nova was wondering the town alone while Leo was walking with Scarlett, Silver and Tarakudo. Primo and Bane where also wandering off into different places. Leo and Scarlett were trying to cheer Silver up while Tarakudo was keeping them from going too far with their practical jokes, Drake however was wandering through the fruit stalls looking for certain fruits, he wandered over the pineapple's but felt a sudden flashback, he shivered and backed away from the pineapples slowly. 'Drake: '''Damned pineapples . . . theyre the real Devil fruits . . . nearly killing me . . . stupid pieces of cr~ '''Market salesman: '''CRABS GET YA FRESH CRABS!! '''Drake: '''Hmmm . . . maybe I should have lobster . . . ''Meanwhile Barret was walking through the crowd as he saw the salesman doing his thing. He noticed that there was a special sale on the crabs, so the Silver Wind went to the stall. Drake however had left with a lobster and was now looking at the sword's on display, he was quite disturbed by the pineapple's so he had decided to look at blades instead. 'Drake: '''Excuse me, how much is this Blade? '''Weapon's Merchant: '''Ahh Fine choice that, the blade is a common broadsword, usually carried by the strongest of people, it is a two handed weapon and does a reasonable slash through almost anything! '''Drake: '''I said how much is this blade. . not try and advertise it to me. '''Weapon's Merchant: '''Hehe sorry, that would cost 22,000 but for you I would cut it down to only 21,999!! ''A small teardrop appeared on the back of Drake's helmet as he just blankly stared at the salesman, 'Drake: '''Your an idiot. ''Barret arrived at the meat vendor and browsed at the wares. He smirked as he found some snow crabs. 'Barret: '''How much is for thirty snow crab? '''Vendor: '''Hmm... for a nobody such as yourself, 40,000. '''Barret: 40,000!!!!!!! '''Forget this... ''Barret left the stall and looked around. Just then, he spotted a large figure clad in black armor. Barret's curiosity grew, so he decided to pull out his list. He scrolled down the list of the people he wanted to fight until he got to one specific name. 'Barret: '''If it isn't Drake the Dragon. ''While Drake walked away from the salesman he seemed to stand out amongst all the civilians, I mean, who else is larger than the average person and wears black armor. Drake was thinking to himself. 'Drake: '''Man . . . all the people here try to rip you off . . . . It's beyond ridiculous . . . where should I go next . . ''Barret went up to Drake, cracking his knuckles in the process. He took in a great amount of air and pointed at the Dark Night. 'Barret: '''I wanna fight you! '''Drake: '. . . . . Drake was completely oblivious to Barret, it appeared to Barret that he was sleeping, 'Drake: '''Zzzzzzz . . . . . ''A tick mark appeared on Barret's head. He had decided to go a different approach. He went up to a fruit stall, and with some stealth, managed to steal a fruit. Barret smirked at the fruit, seeing as it was a pineapple. '' '''Barret: '''Well, I sure hope this works. ''Barret then threw the fruit with all of his strength to Drake's face. The fruit hit Drakes helmet and just bounced off, Drake didn't budge one bit, Drake woke up to look down and see a pineapple. He then jumped up and backed away from the pineapple. 'Drake: '''AAAAAAH!!! DEMON FRUIT!! IT MOVES!!! ''Drake was still oblivious to Barret, he was more focused on retreating from the Pineapple than anything. Now Barret was seriously enraged. If there was a berserk button on Barret, then it would have already been pressed. He stomped over to Drake and started punching him. 'Barret: '''Why. Do you. P***. Me. OFF!!!!!!!! ''Drake finally acknowledged Barret and just looked down to see him pounding into his armour, he was slightly annoyed at the fact of the constant hitting on his armour. 'Drake: '''Hey kid . . . what are you doing? '''Barret: '''I'm kicking your ass. What does it look like? ''Barret continued punching Drake's armor. Meanwhile Corey and Leona were in the park, laying on the ground and looking up the sky. 'Corey: '''You know Leona, it sure has been awhile since we were able to watch the sky from a park. '''Leona: '''I know right. It's been five, maybe even ten years since? ''The two friends looked at each other and laughed. Meanwhile Drake was just staring at Barret's futile attempt to even hurt him, 'Drake: '''hmhm hmhaha . . . hahahahahaha HAHAHAHA!!! Your a mere child . . . my arse is on the opposite side of my body . . what you are currently poking is my stomach. '''Barret: '''Don't think for a second that I'm done just yet. I'm just getting started. ''Barret cracked his knuckles and a flame flashed from his fist. Drake on the other hand was rather irritated. 'Drake: '''Your boring me . . . . Are you even strong at all? ''Barret just got more angrier. The flames in his fists intensified with each punch, making only scratches onto Drake's armor. 'Barret: '''Hell yeah I'm strong. I want to fight you! ''Barret's left hand was now covered in flames. He cocked his arm back, preparing for his signature move. Barret even had a manical grin on his face. 'Barret: '''Barret's Inferno Comet Punch! ''Barret then released the attack, causing a big roaring blaze of flames and mommentum to make contact to Drake's armor, It forced Drake back a few centimetres, The punched made a small dent in Drakes armour, none the less he was pissed off, 'Drake: '''You. . . Dented . . . my . . . ARMOUR!!!!! ''With that Drake clenched his fist and pulled it back about to punch Barret, As barret went to dodge the punch he coughed a bit of blood and hovered in the air a little as he realised while he was focusing on avoiding Drakes punch Drake had brought his knee in to Barret's stomach, 'Drake: '''ALWAYS FOCUS ON YOUR ENTIRE SURROUNDINGS IMBECILE!!! ''As Drake brought his knee back Barret dropped to one knee looking at Drake he tried to punch Drake once more but Drake grabbed the fist with his hand and with his other hand he punched Barret in the face, the force of the punch sent Barret through 2 buildings (a total of 6 walls as two rooms in each home) and came crashing into a tree, '' '''Drake: '''Alway's evaluate your opponent's strength before you even try to go all out. . . My apologies for trying to beat you .''Barret managed to slowly get up, but his wounds were rather severe. He only let out a grin as weak flames formed around his fist. 'Barret: '''Damn, I never... knew your were that... strong... ''After that, Barret collapsed to the ground. The flames on his fist dimmed out. Drake looked at Barret for a momment, then shook his head he then walked over to the almost unconscious Barret and saw a note sticking out of Barret's pocket, he then crouched down and looked at the note, it turned out to be a list, Drake saw his name on it and chuckled, 'Drake: '''Ah . . I see . . you want to be the greatest fighter on the world ay? ''Drake chuckled a little harder, 'Drake: '''Hehe . . looks like you did acknowledge my strength after all . . shame you were not ready . . . ''Drake then pulled out a Vivre Card, He then wrote on it the words "When your stronger, Face me in the New World" Then Signed his name, He then put it in the List and folded the list up, placing it back into Barrets pocket. 'Drake: '''Come. I'll take you to the hospital. . . ''With that Drake lifted Barret with his hand and put him on his shoulder, he then began to walk to the hospital. The doctor and nurses immediatly went to work on healing Barret. Just after they placed Barret in his room, Corey and Leona entered the hospital. 'Corey: '''Is Barret Eberstark here? If he is, what's his room number? '''Secretary: '''Barret Eberstark is it? Let me check the list. ''The secretary scrolled through the list until she saw Barret's name. Secretary: He's here alright at room 27. He was carried over by a knight in Black armour. The poor guy was in terrible condition. Both Corey and Leona then started running to the room. 'Corey: '''Thank you! Have a nice day! ''While running through the hallway towards the room, a rather large figure in black armour passed them, they felt a slight chill as they passed him. Corey turned around and looked at him as he walked away. Leona stopped and turned to look at her captain. 'Leona: '''Corey? Are you okay? ''Corey didn't respond. From the dent and scratches on his armor, he knew who that this man was responsible. Against his better judgement, Corey went up to the knight and tapped his shoulder. 'Corey: '''Hey. I know what you did to Barret. If you think for one second... ''Corey then felt the tremendous power coming off of Drake, making him stop at the middle of his sentence. Drake turned to see Corey and Leona, he then folded his arms and looked at them both. 'Drake: '''Judging from your appearance . . you are that boys Nakama? Am I correct? '''Corey: '''Yes we are. I apologize for his recklessness. You see, he has always has an obsession for combat, fighting many opponents. Barret's dream is to be the strongest out there. ''Leona nodded in agreement. Corey then continued. 'Corey: '''I hope you understand and please forgive him. '''Drake: '''Hmhmhm hehehe hahaha HAHAHA!! Forgiveness?! Why would I want forgiveness? You should be inspired by his bravery, Remember this moment. Not for his stupidity, but for the dedication he has for his dream!! He may well achieve it! and who knows? We may meet again some day. I have left Beli to pay for his medical bills so you do not need to worry. So long Corey, So Long Leona. ''Corey and Leona were slightly scared of the power they felt coming from Drake's body as he left, the thing they were more curious of was how he knew their names. The two entered Barret's room, with Barret looking down. 'Corey: '''Hey Barret, why are you down so down? That guy respects you're bravery. '''Leona: '''It's alright Barret. Please don't feel so down. ''The two heard laughter in the room. Then Barret broke down laughing. Both Corey and Leona had puzzled looks as two sweat drops formed on their heads. 'Barret: '''Me feeling down? Are you guys kidding me? After my fight with that guy, I feel more motivated than before! '''Corey: '''So wait, you've not been feeling down this entire time? '''Barret: '''Hell no! I even got a message from this guy, he wants me to get stronger too! Drake the Dragon, here I come! ''The three of them started to laugh. To an average person, it was suicide. But to Corey and Leona, it was Barret. Suddenly they heard a tapping on the window, Corey looked to see a face that he had seen before but he hadn't remembered where, The person still continued tapping on the window waiting for Corey to let them in. The Silver Wind decided to let him in. He saw a guy with black spiky hair, black clothes with golden trim, and a sword on his waist. A sweat drop formed on Corey's head. 'Corey: '''Who... are you? ''The man sat on the bed beside Barret's and put his feet up, let out a breather and then looked at Corey and Leona. '????: '''So . . . Do you two date? and to anwer your question I am the Captain of the man in black armor, Drake the dragon. ''After that man's remark, Corey and Leona looked at each other and blushed. Then they turned away, blushing even more. '' '''Corey: '''W-w-wait just a minute. We're friends, just childhood friends... '''Leona: '''Yeah, what he said. ''The two blushed even more. 'Then Barret rose from the bed quickly. 'Barret: '''You're Drake's Captain? You look pretty weak dontcha think. ''Just then, Leona slammed her fist onto Barret's head, leaving a big lump on there. 'Barret: '(Holding his head) Leona! What the hell is that for? 'Leona: '''Baka! Do you even know who he is? ''They then heard the man's voice inbetween their head's, '????: '''Yeah man . . I don't look weak? Do I? ''They looked to see him stood behind them and then looked to see him also sat on the bed, they then turned to the window to see him also sat there. '????: '''Yeah we aren't weak! '''Corey: '''Wait! I've heard of you... you're Nova Blade, The Blur. ''Just then, Leona gasped while Barret broke down laughing. 'Barret: '''Man this is so damn rich! This guy claims to be the captain of the Skyline Pirates! Oh my god!! ''Corey had smacked him at the back of his head. 'Corey: '''Please excuse my first mate's attitude. He's always been like that. '????: 'It's fine. Im Nova Blade. You are the captain of the bozo who tried to fight Drake yes? ''Suddenly the fake Nova's all walked to the real Nova and disappeared leaving him still sat on the bed only now eating an apple. Barret then shot a death glare at Nova, only to be whacked by both Corey and Leona. 'Corey: '''Yes, I'm Corey D. Talbain, captain of the Silver Wind pirates. It's an honor meeting you. '''Nova: '''Likewise Corey. Your a D ay? Thats quite interesting, My former master had the Will of D. . . So tell me? Do you fully understand it's full potential? ''Corey looked at Nova and realized something. 'Corey: '''No. I thought it was just there for the heck of it... ''Nova let out a rather large burst of laughter and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on top of the small cupboard beside the bed he led on. '' '''Nova: '''Hehe ah well I guess I won't spoil your surprise. . but trust me! You will be powerful, Just never give up on your dream. ''Corey chuckled a bit as he took an orange. Leona took a banana, while Barret was still trying to ignore everyone else. 'Corey: '''You're a great guy Nova. Are you heading to the Grand Line too? '''Nova: '''If the I end up their hehe, My only dream so far is to be remember in history as one of the greatest pirate's. But I don't want to be alone when I do it. SO!! I think I may be remembered in history now anyway . . now that I think of it . . who else has defeated Admiral Kizaru? hehehe! ''Corey, Leona, and Barret looked at Nova with wide eyes. They really couldn't believe what they were hearing. '' '''Corey, Leona, and Barret: '''NO WAY!!!!! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! ''Then Corey remembered the rumors of that battle. Still looking at Nova. 'Corey: '''It's possible guys. Don't any of you guys remember that time we assisted the Revolutionary Army? ''Barret instantly remembered that moment, and how they recruited Maverick. He just shuddered at the vision of their first encounter. 'Barret: '''Yeah... then we had that cat loving shooter join us! '''Corey: '''Correction Barret, Maverick's a cat-loving-gunslinging revolutionary. '''Nova: '''You met the revolutionary army? I served dragon from the age of four until about 2 years ago. It was fun, it's what made me as strong as I am today. ''Corey smirked at Nova's response. He then continued. 'Corey: '''Yeah we did. It was more like forced to. The leader of that unit said he had met my father before... But in the end though, we managed to gain a few islands for the revolutionaries. '''Barret: '(Coughs) And fought Aokiji. Corey turns to Barret and sighed. 'Corey: '''Yeah, but not alone. We also lost by the way. We were lucky he managed to let us live and retreat. ''Barret shook his head and lied back down on his bed. He turned his head to look at Nova and took a deep breath. 'Barret: '''Dude, you are very lucky to have someone as powerful as Drake on your crew. I never knew that someone was that strong... '''Nova: '''I am lucky aren't I? I don't honestly know why he joined but he is like a brother to me as I am to him, We are family!! And hmm you said your name was Corey Talbain right? Son of Gawain Talbain right? ''That statement had caught Corey's full attention. He stood up and looked at him with a wide-eyed expression. 'Corey: '''Yes, yes I am. He was a great man, served the marines, he even told me great stories about some of the battles he fought. But... ''Corey looked away, feeling much sorrow as he remembered that faithful night. 'Corey: '''He died a long time ago. '''Nova: '''Dead? He is far from it!! ''Nova stood up with determination written all over his face as he looked into Corey's eyes. 'Nova: '''Your father is part of the revolutionary army!! He helped me out when I was smaller. I could never forget him, he held his head in pride. He loved you. Anyone in the Revo's could see that. He is proud of you. He isn't dead. He's hiding, he never really told me what from. But I guess he has a lot of explaining to do when you find him hehe. ''Corey was shocked to hear this news. He couldn't believe what he just heard. 'Corey: '''Really... are you serious? ''Corey looked down, his body started to tremble. Leona herself was sort of relieved to hear that Corey still had family out there yet, at the same time, sympathy. She placed her hand on her captain's shoulder to soothe him a bit. 'Corey: '''I'm just relieved to know that he's still out there, alive and well. All I need to do now is find my mother. Nova, did my father ever tell you about my mother? Did he ever attempt to try and find her? ''Nova smiled and the ruffled Corey's hair with his hand. He then hugged both Leona and Corey while climbing onto the window. 'Nova: '''Eck... Well... I'm not specifically allowed to give Revolutionary information... but I can tell you that he is alive being his son and all. But I can't break a promise I made to him sorry my friend. Besides, I should have mentioned this earlier. But you also have an Auntie... and an Uncle. hehe. ''Corey's eyes had opened wide from that revelation! He thought it was just him, his older brother, his mother, and his father. So he was very relieved to hear that he might have much more family members. But he had let out a sigh due to Nova's response. 'Corey: '''I see. It was nice to meet you Nova! '''Leona: '''Yeah! I wish you luck in your adventures. '''Barret: '''Yeah, nice talking to you. ''The trio waved at Nova, wishing their new friend farewell. They had a feeling that the would see him and his crew again in the future. Nova smiled as the bottom half of his body began to shine, he then pointed at Corey and smirked. 'Nova: '''Last thing.... I'll see ya again.... COUSIN!! ''He winked at Corey as his entire body shined with a bright light, near blinding Barret, Corey and Leona had they not shielded their eyes. As the light dissipitated, Nova was gone, leaving the trio in the room. The trio looked at each other and started talking to each other about how their day was. Eventually, Barret was released from the hospital, allowing the Silver Winds to head back to their ship. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Drake on the other hand was sat on the SkyGlider as it drifted on the water's docked to the town. 'Drake: '''Hmmm. . . '''Nova: '''Well have ya seen em? We've been waiting for aaaaaages!! '''Drake: '''Nope I have not seen Leo . . Nor Primo why? '''Nova: '''Silver says they may be fighting . . '''Drake: '''Probably some rookies I guess. . this town's full of them . . ''The trio arrived on their ship, with all the supplies gathered and many other things settled, the Silver Wind Pirates had set sail for their next destination. Barret looked at Drake's general direction. His right arm was in a sling. He looked at the Vivre Carda as it felt firm and strong, then clenched it. '''Barret: '''I'll be looking forward to it, Drake the Dragon! '''THE END Category:Stories Category:1NF3RNO Category:GZero945 Category:Collaboration